Mommy's Here
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: After the battle with Jiraiya, Pein loses his adult-mentality and starts acting like a child. Konan, heartbroken, has now been forced into the position of "Mommy". When she finds herself in love with both men, what happens? Pein/Konan/Kakuzu love triangle
1. Chapter 1

Mommy's Here

I walk through the long corridors of our hide-out, slowly, as to make sure my presence is not noticed. Pein is in his room for the night, hopefully taking his medication and trying to sleep. It's been a very hard job, making sure the rest of the Akatsuki doesn't notice that it's a clone performing his duties. Awhile back, when Pein engaged Jiraiya in combat…he went…insane from grief. He couldn't handle being brought back to his past like that, when he had worked so hard to block it from his memory. He…acts like a child now, and I can't help but cry every night over the loss of the man I once knew. I knock once on the door, and am greeted by a beaming face. "Hi Mommy!" He can't remember who I am, or rather…he doesn't recognize me. What with his childish thought process, a women who's older then him, taking care of him…surely means I am his mother. I smile sadly, and give him a hug…feeling his arms tighten around me makes me want to weep, this is not what I want…by far. "Hello Pein, are you ready for bed?"

"Yes Mommy," he grins, and jumps onto his bed. I stride over, gently ruffle his bright orange hair, and kiss his head. "Goodnight Pein…remember…Mommy loves you." He giggles, and leans up to kiss my cheek, and then let's his head fall to the pillow. "I love you too Mommy, night!!" I nod, and walk out the room, flipping the light switch as I shut the door.

The kitchen is dark, and I sit at the table, head in my hands…with tears falling freely. The light turns on and Kakuzu sits across from me. "Konan…where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever."

"Out," I whisper…trying to mask the fact that I am crying.

"On a mission?"

"Yes."

"How's Pein been?" The tears come faster now, I wished I could tell Kakuzu the truth…Kakuzu, my friend…the only one I could really trust. "He's just fine…just…busy."

"Ah…I see. Well, come talk sometime…I need a break from Hidan."

"Of course you do. My apologies. Sometime tomorrow?"

"That'd be nice. Goodnight Konan," he says, standing. A nod is what he receives and my small sob is released as he exit's the room, surely he heard it. Kakuzu has never liked being lied to, he won't come back and comfort me…I understand. I should have told him, clearly…I need help…I call out his name softly, but he's gone. Goodnight indeed…

Alone in my room, I can hear his voice. The voice of _my _Pein, not this childish imitation. I can hear the way he says my name, and I just want it to stop. I'll never hear it again, stop torturing me. The door opens, and Pein walks in…coughing and rubbing his eyes. "Mommy…I don't feel well…" Immediately I rush to him, I'm not sure if I really am becoming maternal…or…if this is just old habits. After a half hour of reading stories, giving medicine and hugs…Pein falls asleep once again. This is the only time I've seen him so happy…a child in the mind, an adult body…that smile on his face…just doesn't fit. It angers me. It's suddenly occurred to me, that I can't handle this anymore. As I start to cry again, I stumble in the dark to Kakuzu's room. He opens the door, takes one look at me, literally throws Hidan out on onto the couch…and pulls me inside. I collapse onto him, my entire body shaking from sobs, and my head resting on his chest. "Shhh," he says, "it's alright Konan…I promise." He pulls me over to the bed, and we both sit, me with my arms around him, crying harder then I ever have and Kakuzu…looking utterly miserable. "K-k-k-k-kakuzu, can you…fix him?" My words are barely intelligible, mixed with sobs and gasps for air that seems to come so…grudgingly. A shadow of a grimace passes his face, before he tries to smile, reassuringly. Unfortunately, I am upset, not blind. "Of course I can…just give me time." I nod, because I can only hope Kakuzu _can _fix him, he's never failed me before. I'll cling to that, and just pray. He quiets me again, and tries to comfort me. I lay down, wailing into his pillow, as he speaks in the background. "Konan…you don't need to play the hero…you don't need to be alone, why didn't you tell me?" I can't answer, the words just won't leave my mouth. I want to apologize for lying, but I can't. "Just sleep for now…rest. I can take care of Pein tomorrow." My eyes are half lidded now, and I can vaguely see Kakuzu move forward. I can feel his lips on my head, but I have no time to wonder about his actions. He sits in a chair by the desk, bright eyes staring at me intently. I fade away, into a sliver of peace.

I disobey, and sneak up to Pein's room. My head spins as I see Kakuzu staring at a curious Pein, "Daddy…where's Mommy?" It takes Kakuzu a moment to react…he places one hand on Pein's head, and shakes his head very slowly. Pein looks even more confused, as Kakuzu turns, opens the door and passes me without any words. I shakily approach Pein, and he runs up to hug me. "Mommy", he cries, "I missed you!" "Shh…I miss you too." With a kiss on his forehead, a lone tear falls down my cheek. He reaches out and wipes it away. "Don't be sad Mommy, I'm here."__


	2. Chapter 2

Mommy's Here: Chapter 2

A/N: After a very sweet review left by Cip and Jen verbally beating me over this story…begging for more…I gave in. So, the ideas I didn't use, will be in here now. Enjoy.

Kakuzu had been distant from me ever since that morning…and it couldn't help but worry me. I hadn't seen him out of his room for the past few days at all, so…I asked Hidan. He glared at me and spat at my feet. "Whiny bitch."

"W-what!?"

"HE'S STAYING HAULED UP IN THAT ROOM, UP ALL NIGHT…DO YOU KNOW WHY? FOR YOU!" My eyes must have gotten huge, I gasped, "that's…crazy." Hidan threw me against a wall and yelled, "I'M NOT INSANE, YOU ARE. WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I squirmed, he wouldn't let go. It wasn't really my fault was it? Then again….it was. Kakuzu ran into the room and grabbed Hidan. "Don't touch her." He flicked Kakuzu off and walked down the hall, slamming the door. A small sob was heard, and I turned my head to see Pein crouching in the corner, crying. "Pein," with a gasp I ran to him. His arms wrapped around my neck, like he wanted me to carry him. I couldn't. He was bigger then me. "Moooommmy," he wailed. It made my heart ache, for more reasons then one.

"You're OK now then?" I looked at Kakuzu, he seemed angry with me.

"Y-yes…Kakuzu…WAIT!" He was already gone.

"Mommy, I thought that man was going to hurt you. I was so scared." I patted his head, what more could I do? He WOULD have hurt me. "It's alright now. Don't worry." He smiled up at me, and hopped out of his crouching position. "Mommy, where's Konan?" My heart stopped for a moment. "I used to play with her every day, but…I haven't seen her."

"Um…Pein," I stuttered, trying to fight tears, "Konan has a job to do…you'll see her soon…hopefully." With a sad sigh, Pein nodded. He walked down the hallway, slumping over. I faced the other direction, wiped my eyes and went to find the Pein-clone.

It was in Pein's room, as directed, acting as a cover. It was nearly perfect…Pein had made this one himself, as a last resort, in case the enemy invaded. "Hello Konan," it greeted me. I bit my lip, it was hard to not imagine this as the real thing. The clone stood up and looked at me. "Say it again please," I requested.

"Say what?"

"My name."

"Konan." It sounded so perfect, coming from those lips…the ones that spoke like an adult, like a God. I leaned forward, and planted my lips to it's. How long I had wanted this, yet…I cried. This wasn't Pein. This wasn't…real. The clone seemed to react though, who taught it how to kiss? The door burst open then, and I almost chocked. Kakuzu stood there, eyes gleaming in anger. "THIS, is how desperate you are Konan," he hissed.

"K-k-k-kakuzu…"

"You're willing to kiss a fake? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"NO! I mean…"

"I'm done." He threw a scroll at the ground near me and slammed the door. I bent slowly, shaking and rolled it open. I almost fainted, right there. It was…incomplete, but the scroll was about getting Pein back to normal. My breath wouldn't come, I was…too…amazed. Kakuzu really had, never failed me.

I instructed Pein to lay down, and I placed one hand on his forehead. I whispered the title of the technique and closed my eyes. I picked out the memories I wanted to leave Pein's head…and…prayed. An hour later, he stirred. "Nngh," his eyes opened, I rushed to his side, "K-konan?" At that moment, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't speak, I just…wept. I rested my head on the bed next to him, and sobbed. Tears of relief, pain, joy…everything mixed together, soaking the sheets. He lifted individual strands of my hair, and ran his fingers through them, trying to calm me. "Konan…shhh…talk to me, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I explained to him what happened, he was…rather confused. "I…called you…Mommy?" I had to giggle, he really was adorable like this. "Now…tell me why you're crying so hard." God…sensitive…protective, and caring. My God. "Because…I missed you Pein. So much. I…need you…"

"Every Angel needs a God, I understand. It seems you did well keeping the Akatsuki together though, I'm proud." I flushed at his praise, how much that meant to me… "No…I mean…Pein, I…love you." His eyes shifted and grew a bit before nodding slowly, "I know…"

"You…know?"

"Yes. I know you do. I feel the same Konan," he smiled. That smile…fit. It was…genuine, I caused it…I felt amazing. I did that, I made God smile. "I'm…so glad." He smiled and sat up to stretch and took my hand. "Promise me, you'll never leave me?" I think I turned blood red, and nodded fiercely. Pein lifted my hand up to his lips, and kissed it, before leaving the room.

Everything was alright now. I don't know how it happened, but I ended up near Kakuzu's room, I just…drifted. My thoughts weren't clear. He opened the door and crashed into me. I fell to the ground, with him on top of me. "KAKUZU! Thank you. So much!" I smiled at him, and he snarled back. His face was an inch from mine. "He'll never love you like I do."

"W-what!? That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. He'll never love you as much as I do. Never. If you want that, fine."

"What are you even saying…?" He growled and attacked my lips with his. A few more tears escaped my eyes, I was losing my friend…I knew I was. "Remember. I have FIVE hearts, he has ONE. I hurt more then he ever will, I love you more then he ever COULD."

"Five hearts don't mean a damn thing." I was mad now, how could he do this to me?

"It DOES actually Konan. Like you would know? I've waited 500 years to find someone I loved…and what do you do to me? Use me. Abuse me. Ignore me. ALL for HIM. Are you happy? Are you proud? I hope so. I really hope so," he pushed himself up and punched the wall, "goodbye Konan." I am a desperate girl…I know it. I don't know why I did what I did…but…I turned Kakuzu around and kissed him again. He closed his eyes, I could tell I was hurting him more. But I didn't stop, I knew he wanted it. If he was going to leave me, and just run away, I was getting revenge. He pulled away, "Konan…don't…don't do this to me. Please." I kissed him again, and he backed away slowly. "How CAN you? Look what you're doing to me," I could see a few tears leaking from his eyes, "what about Pein?" He spat his name like poison and looked at me. I…couldn't answer. I just…kissed him. It felt right with Kakuzu too, I knew part of me had feelings for him, just…not as much or as strong as Pein. I was selfish, oh-so-selfish, and I knew it. "What if…I told you…I loved you," I whispered. He glared and pushed me away, "I would know you were lying."

"Come on Kakuzu…don't leave me…I love you…you've always been there for me, Pein's cold…you're…" I ran a hand over his chest, by where his heart should be, "you're warm…loving…full of…life." He put his hands on my waist and his eyes lightened, I could read him like a book. "Do you…really mean this?"

"Of course," I whispered while staring at him. He smiled, such a rare thing, but…it gave me the same satisfaction as when Pein smiled. The two meant very much to me, how could I choose? This time, he bent down to kiss ME and I complied. My lips parted and his threads crawled inside, tickling the roof of my mouth. I coughed and Kakuzu smirked, fine…two can play at that game. I bit down on one of the threads and he cringed. "Not fair," he pouted. I stuck my tongue out and his threads wrapped around it, "you should know better Konan." I glared and put my hands on his chest, the threads retracted and his mouth closed, looking curious. My small hands reached his large shoulders and I propped myself up to look into his eyes, "I love you. Please believe me."

"I do," he smiled and lifted me in his arms, and carried me to his room. We sat on his bed and talked, kissed and even…cuddled. I felt so at peace, to be honest…Pein never crossed my thoughts. It was late enough, and I gave him one more, long kiss, and he wrapped his arms around me, I could feel tears on my shirt. "Konan…you have…no idea how long I've waited for this. Ever since I met you…I knew you were the one." I smiled, Kakuzu was so sweet to me. I started towards the door, but he stopped me. "Please…don't leave." I knew why…Kakuzu had never HAD a wife, or…anything. It was natural for him to want to cure his loneliness. I understood, so I nodded. "I'll be right back though, alright?" I crept to my room, and put on sleeping clothes, then started to create a clone to sleep in my bed when the door opened. Pein walked in. He stared at me, damn that Rinnegan…it was hypnotizing. "Konan," he said and grabbed my waist, pulling me to the bed. His lips roamed mine, he licked and nipped. God…I loved this man…but…Kakuzu. I made a promise, I loved him too. Pein's hair fell in my face, obscuring his eyes…I could think. I wanted this, I wanted to be near him, I really did…but…I knew my friend…no…more then my friend…whatever Kakuzu was, needed me. I begged Pein for some sleep, telling him I was exhausted. He nodded, kissed me a few more times, and exited the room.

A few minutes later, I crawled out of bed, straightened my clothes and hair, made the clone and snuck down to Kakuzu's room. I knocked once, and he pulled me inside immediately. "I missed you," he breathed.

"I missed you too," I said quietly. He swung me over to the bed, and lay down next to me, staring at me. "You're…the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I flushed, and stammered… "Kakuzu…about what you saw me doing earlier…the um…clone." He shook his head, putting a finger to my lips. "It doesn't matter Konan, none of it does…this matters now." His hands were light as he stroked my face and arms, his eyes piercing mine…I loved him. I needed him, he was my support. "Kakuzu…I love you, so much," I cried. I felt…conflicted. Fingers delicately wiped my tears and lips kissed my head, he stopped. "You…smell like Pein." I stopped breathing, I was scared. "He…came to talk. Gave me a hug, thanked me for all this…which, YOU really did." I tried to laugh convincingly, I didn't think it worked, but Kakuzu nodded. "It's alright, whatever makes you happy." His arms covered me, his chest became my pillow and I cried, just a bit. Pein would never do this…but…Pein was…gorgeous, powerful…and…God. Kakuzu on the other hand, was…so sweet it should be criminal…he wasn't ugly, not by far. One could argue his stiches were…mysterious and alluring. Kakuzu was, overprotective…loving…so much more affectionate. He turned me over, and kissed me. It almost seemed desperate…like, he was scared of losing me. "Kakuzu…promise me…you'll…never leave me." I cringed, but he didn't notice. It was dark. Pein said those words to me…I had made that vow, would Kakuzu make the same? "Of course not…never…don't even think about that." He relaxed, I could tell, and our lips didn't part for most of the night. I fell asleep with my hand locked in his, and one arm around him. Our foreheads touched, we were so close…even while asleep, you would have thought we were still kissing.

Morning came all to quickly, and Kakuzu woke up before me. I stirred when his lips met mine, and his hands combed my hair. Certainly a welcome wake-up call. "It'll be nice not to have to pick up a brush, thanks Kakuzu." He grinned and continued his work, while I leaned against him. I decided it was time to stop and I went to go get dressed. His hand gently let go of mine, "hurry back," he whispered. My face turned soft and I didn't….I didn't want to leave. I never did. "I will, of course." I turned, my hair flowing behind me, I hadn't even realize it wasn't put up. Oh well…I approached Pein's door and knocked. No answer. I walked in. There he was, laying in his bed…orange hair a mess. I stopped in my tracks when I realized he was shirtless. I walked over slowly, and ran my hands lightly across his toned pecks. Truly beautiful, something that would be worshipped…statues of this new God…he stirred and I pulled my hand away. I was greeted with a look of surprised pleasure, Pein grabbed me and pulled me down near him. "Will you chase the nightmares away Konan..?" I laughed, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his chest. He followed my gaze and smirked, "like it Konan? All for you…just say the word," he whispered. I bent down and kissed him, feeling that words weren't exactly required. Pein laughed and kissed my cheek, "not right now hun. Too much to do today. Sadly." He rolled out of bed, and pulled off his sleeping pants, leaving him clad in only boxers. Thank God for self control. He pulled on normal clothes, and fastened his cloak over it. Pein smirked, kissed my cheek and left the room. I couldn't tell if my mind was straying to Kakuzu…because I felt guilty…or…I wished this same scene would have happened a bit differently. Regardless, I ran after Pein. "Wait! That…was hardly any attention." I looked at the floor and flushed, who was I to ask this much of God? He chuckled and turned around, joining our mouths together. I gladly kissed back, wanting more of Pein…to wash away the taste of Kakuzu. He tasted delicious, like forbidden fruit. I couldn't help it, I moaned a bit when he swept his tongue around in my mouth. No threads, this was natural…normal. I was up against the wall, with one of Pein's arms near my head, making sure he could keep his balance, the other was holding my hand tightly. "I love you," he whispered and walked away.

I was lonely. It was late, and my bed felt large…my heart felt heavy. No one was here, not Pein…nor Kakuzu. I paced around my room, until the door opened. Kakuzu walked in and swept me in his arms. He looked frustrated. "What's wrong," I questioned. He hung his head, "Konan…I'm…so sorry. I've failed you, really." I got scared, he started crying. What on Earth was he talking about? "That…jutsu…was just temporary…by tonight, Pein will be back to acting like a child." And then, my world crashed around me. My mouth hung open, I hadn't even noticed my tears. Kakuzu hung his head, "I'm sorry…you can hate me…I…just don't know what I'll do. I'll keep looking for more information Konan…" All I could do was nod, no words were even in my head. I had JUST gotten this far, gotten where I WANTED with Pein…and now it was going to be ripped apart? I hated the word "mommy" now. I let out a furious growl and kicked the chair. Kakuzu winced and hugged me, "I really am…so sorry. I'll…go now…goodnight Konan." I shook my head again and sat down on my bed, eyes red and puffy from the tears I had been shedding so frequently. Suddenly, I had a thought. I ran into the hallway, "KAKUZU!" He stopped and turned, looking depressed, "yes?"

"Is it…possible to use it more then once? The jutsu? I mean…couldn't we just keep using it?"

"It could have horrible side-effects…I suppose ONCE more wouldn't hurt but…just…wait…I know it's hard, but…wait." I nodded, and with renewed hope I ran to Pein's room. I flung the door open, and he smiled. "Mommy!" My head spun, but I knew I had to keep myself together. Pein pulled off his shirt, and grinned, "Mommy, would you help me with my bath?" I stared…this was a once in a life time chance. But…Kakuzu…my eyes roamed over Pein, my heart was pounding. He started on his pants, "will you Mommy?" I wanted to cry again, I wanted to scream…life wasn't fair. Kakuzu walked in the room, growled and pushed me out. "You leave, I'll help the damn kid wash." He didn't trust me…and he was right not to. Smart man…unlike me, the idiotic girl…

"You really want Pein back, eh? THAT badly? You practically sprinted in here…" I couldn't think of an excuse, it was obvious what I wanted…I was pretty much caught red handed. Kakuzu nodded curtly and pushed Pein on the bed, he whimpered. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh, I won't." He was glaring at Pein so intently I thought he would kill him…Kakuzu raised his hand and I screamed. I leapt on him, tackling him to the ground, and I smacked him. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I landed hard on the floor when I was shoved off and I could feel bruises form on my legs, where I had fallen. I didn't cry, it seemed I had no tears left. Pein had plenty though. The sounds of a child's screams echoed through the halls and I silently cursed Kakuzu.

Soon after, I preformed the jutsu and held onto Pein through the whole night. My arms were tight around him, scared that he would leave me again. I could listen to his voice forever, "Konan…I love you…you're gorgeous…my Angel, my perfect little Angel." Why did I need Kakuzu anyway? I felt…unsafe though…like Pein would leave me, and that he wouldn't come back, whereas Kakuzu had made me feel…like nothing would hurt me. Too many pros and cons, I decided not to focus on that now…I just wanted Pein to be happy with me here. That's another thing though, I don't need to do anything for Kakuzu to love me…I feel like I need to prove myself to Pein…so…this is why I need him.

I opened Kakuzu's door slowly, he was asleep at his desk. Notes were scattered everywhere, on memory removal and blocking…I couldn't help but be amazed. He was working this hard…all for me. I placed my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear, "Wake up Kakuzu…I'm sorry…I love you…". He mumbled something and begrudgingly stood up and hugged me. He was clearly unsteady and tired, because we fell right over onto his bed, what a familiar place…

"Nnngh…Konan…good morning…I'm sorry."

"It's alright," I whispered, "everything's alright."


End file.
